Una historia un poco diferente
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: ¿Qué hacen los personajes de Dragon Ball z cuando no pelean? ¿Como son sus relaciones de pareja?. Personajes: TODOS los guerrerros Z, Freezer, Androides 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, Cell, Majin Boo.
1. Introducción

**Una historia un poco diferente **

_Bueno este fanfic va ser bastante largo y va a abarcar las sagas de Cell, Majin boo, y un poco de GT. La cosa es así, este fanfic va a tener mucho del Dragon Ball z original pero agregándole mi historia, ya llegando a cierto punto mi historia va tomando más lugar y se va mezclando con el Dragon Ball z original. Cuando termine la saga de Majin Boo todo cambia, casi nada de GT va a haber, solo personajes. En este fanfic también hay un par de personajes principales inventados por mí._

_Los personajes y parte de los capítulos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a todos los creadores de Dragon Ball z._

_Espero que les guste y sino por favor simplemente no lo lean y ya._

**Introducción**

Goku había logrado acabar con Freezer en Namekusei pero sin embargo Freezer no murió. Un nuevo problema se le presenta a Goku y era lograr salir de Namekusei con vida, el planeta estaba a punto de explotar pero por suerte Goku logró escapar en una pequeña nave, que aunque no lo llevo a la tierra le salvó la vida.

Mientras tanto en la tierra un extraño muchacho había acabado con Freezer y despertado la curiosidad de los guerreros Z.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1:  
><strong>

**Los personajes y parte de los capítulos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a todos los creadores de Dragon Ball z**

En algún lugar del espacio una gran nave estaba camino a la Tierra. Dentro de ella se encontraban Freezer y su padre. Este último había logrado encontrar a su hijo en el espacio y a pesar de la terrible condición de Freezer logró salvarlo mandando a reconstruir casi todo su cuerpo con partes cibernéticas.

Freezer sin perdonar la humillación por parte de Goku se dirigía hacia la Tierra en busca de venganza.

-Ese es el planeta Tierra papá- Freezer le indicaba el planeta a su padre.

**Los guerreros Z estaban alarmados ya que habían detectado el Ki de Freezer **

**En kame house…**

Krillin se encontraba al teléfono, mientras que el maestro Roshi lo observaba desde una silla.

**Con Gohan…**

-Uhmm no lo creo, pero… puede ser posible- Gohan había sido alertado por Krillin.

…..

Piccolo también se había percatado del Ki de Freezer y se notaba en su rostro que estaba más serio de lo normal.

…..

-Dime ¿estás seguro…?- Yamcha también ya estaba enterado.

…..

-¿Crees que puedo cometer los mismos errores que tú? Eres un novato- Ese había sido Vegeta.

…..

-Y no solo es uno Chaoz, puedo sentir otro que tiene un poder que es abominable- Tenshinhan también se había percatado de la presencia del padre de Freezer y se lo comunicaba a Chaoz.

-No… no puede ser- Chaoz temblaba del terror.

Hasta el Kaiosama del norte estaba al tanto de todo, aunque él creía como todos que Freezer había sido destruido por Goku.

Gohan no perdió su tiempo y se cambió para dirigirse al lugar donde se sentía cercano el Ki.

-¿¡Por qué tuvo que pasar esto!?- Se preguntaba el hijo de Goku mientras volaba a toda velocidad – ¡Puedo sentir el Ki de Krillin!- Un segundo después Krillin apareció volando detrás de él.

-¡Gohan!

-Krillin ¿Ya te diste cuenta?- Gohan levantaba la voz para que Krillin pudiera escucharlo.

-Sí, si Gohan, de ninguna manera lo ignoraría.- Krillin recuerda como fue asesinado por Freezer en Namekusei.

-¿Mi papá no habrá podido derrotarlo?

-No digas eso, ni tú ni yo sabemos lo que paso.

Los dos guerreros aumentaron la velocidad y desaparecieron.

La nave del Padre de Freezer estaba a punto de aterrizar en la Tierra y los guerreros Z se apuraban para llegar.

Vegeta y Yamcha fueron los primeros en llegar.

-Tal vez quieran aterrizar en los alrededores- Vegeta fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Estás seguro Vegeta?

-Si no sabes nada es mejor que te calles- Vegeta contestó con su típico tono malhumorado molestando a Yamcha. –Recuerda que yo he peleado con él.- Los dos regresaron la vista al cielo y fueron divisando un muy pequeño helicóptero

-¡HOLA!- Se escuchaba el grito de una voz femenina.

-Es Bulma- dijo Yamcha provocando que Vegeta mirara extrañamente sobre el hombro en dirección al helicóptero de Bulma, esta asomó su cabeza y volvió a gritar.

-¡Vegeta, Yamcha aquí estoy!- Bulma aterrizó y bajó del helicóptero acompañada de Puar, quien ni bien vio a Yamcha se acercó a él.

-¡Díganme que demonios vinieron a hacer a este lugar!- Gritó Yamcha mirando a Bulma.

-Vinimos a ver a ese tal Freezer, porque cuando estuve en el planeta de Piccolo no pude verlo

-¿Viniste a verlo? ¡Esto no es un juego! ¿Acaso no sabes que tan peligroso es ese individuo?- Yamcha le volvió a levantar la voz regañándola.

-Claro que lo sé, por eso vine, Freezer es tan poderoso que es capaz de hacer explotar la Tierra. Ahora no tiene importancia el lugar donde este, definitivamente quiero saber cómo es- le respondió Bulma firme. Vegeta rió bajo y dio vuelta la mirada.

-Pensé que era vulgar pero también es agresiva- se comentó para el mismo el saiyajin .

En ese momento llegaron al lugar Tenshinhan y Chaoz.

-Vegeta… ¿Tuviste el cinismo de regresar a la Tierra?- preguntó Ten con un notable tono serio.

-¿Por qué alguna queja?- contestó Vegeta burlón.

-Por supuesto, y no solo es una, no creas que se me ha olvidado que tú nos mataste- le respondió Tenshinhan mientras se quitaba las prendas que le molestaban, quedando en musculosa y pantalón. –No sé cómo Yamcha puede vivir contigo- Vegeta volvió a poner una sonrisa burlona.

-¡JA! Basura

-¿Qué?- Tenshinhan ya empezaba a enfurecerse cuando Yamcha intervino.

-¡Esperen por favor! Este no es el momento para estar peleando- Tenshinhan se calmó y Vegeta se dio la vuelta sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Esta situación es terrible- volvió a hablar Ten – ¿Será Freezer?

-Yo creo que sí, así parece- le contestó Yamcha.

¡INSECTOS!- Vegeta volteó la cabeza gritándoles –Dejen de estar hablando y desaparezcan su poder de pelea ¡deprisa! porque ese tipo tiene un rastreador, háganlo tal y como lo hizo ese namekusein… que astuto- finalizó Vegeta mirando hacia un costado.

-¿Namekusein?- preguntó Yamcha confundido y Tenshinhan y Chaoz junto con él voltearon en la dirección que Vegeta miraba para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

-Piccolo… ¿Desde cuando llegó a este lugar?- pronunció Yamcha sorprendido y Piccolo volteó a verlos.

Gohan y Krillin ya habían llegado al lugar solo les faltaba bajar.

-Mira Gohan ahí están los muchachos- Krillin le señaló con el dedo el lugar donde estaban todos.

-¡También está el señor Piccolo!- dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-Todos se percataron de ese ki- dijo Krillin cuando ya casi llegaban al suelo. Una vez que estaban en frente de todos krillin los llamó. – ¡Chicos!

-¡Hola Krillin! Que gusto de verlos muchachos- La primera en saludarlos fue Bulma.

-¡Gohan! ¿Y también Goku?- preguntó Yamcha y Gohan negó con la cabeza.

Todos los amigos de Goku suspiraron decepcionados.

-Entonces aún no ha llegado- La voz de Yamcha se notaba decaída. De repente Piccolo se da vuelta y grita mirando hacia el cielo.

-¡Ahí vienen!- Para terror de los guerreros una nave se divisó en el cielo y estaba a punto de aterrizar. ¿Cómo iban a vencer a Freezer sin Goku? Sobrevolando sus cabezas, la nave aterrizó a varios metros de distancia, siendo bloqueada su vista por rocas del lugar. Todos asustados no sabían que hacer.

-Escúchenme, no intenten volar- Vegeta fue el primero en hablar seguido por un "¿Qué?" por parte de Yamcha –Debemos acercarnos caminando para que no se den cuenta.

Piccolo puso su mano sobre el hombro de Gohan y le habló –Vamos- Gohan asintió y le respondió.

-Sí señor- Piccolo sonrió.

-Esperen- Yamcha comenzó a hablar de nuevo –Antes que nada díganme… ¿tienen la seguridad de que Freezer es el poseedor de ese ki monstruoso?

-Es verdad- Gohan contestó –Pero ese no es todo su poder, aún le falta mucho para llegar a sus límites

-¿Y ustedes pelearon con ese demonio tan poderoso?- Pregunto Ten

-Esto debe ser una broma- pronunció Yamcha con un notable miedo –Si nos acercamos ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Respóndanme, nadie es capaz de derrotar a ese monstruo… Además no es uno solo ¡NO PODEMOS HACER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer Yamcha?- Comenzó a hablar Piccolo – ¿Vas a quedarte aquí? Está bien, hazlo, ya todos sabemos que no tenemos salvación- todos agacharon la mirada dando a entender que sabían que Piccolo tenía razón. Vegeta que hasta ahora se mantenía callado mirando hacia donde había aterrizado la nave, volteo y les habló.

-¿Quieren que les diga la verdad? Este será el fin de la Tierra- finalizó perturbando aún más a los demás.

Las puertas de la nave se abrieron permitiendo la salida a Freezer, su padre y todos los que la abordaban.

-El planeta Tierra… no está nada mal- Freezer fue el primero en comentar, luego volteo hacia un lado y se encontró con la figura de Goku de espaldas, que lo volteaba a ver, tal y como pasó en la pelea de Namekusei. Luego la figura de desvaneció. Para la tranquilidad y molestia de Freezer, lo había imaginado. Esto había provocado que recuerde desde el momento en que Goku intentó dejarlo en Namekusei sin haber acabado la pelea, al menos no para Freezer, hasta cuando su padre lo encontró y lo reconstruyeron. Freezer apretaba su puño con tal fuerza que ya se estaba lastimando –Él se dio el lujo de lastimar mi orgullo y mutilar mi cuerpo de una manera brutal- Freezer pronunciaba cada palabra con furia – ¡Pero haré todo lo posible para que lo pague!

-A mí no me interesan los terrícolas- comenzó su padre –Mi único deber es acabar con ese súper saiyayin y no me importa que métodos utilice, nuestra familia tiene que ser la más poderosa de todo el universo

-Bueno si peleamos juntos papá, es seguro que le ganemos, además he aumentado mi poder, a lo mejor hasta puedo hacerlo yo solo

-Por cierto faltan tres horas para que ese súper sayayin llegue a la Tierra- informo su padre – ¿Vas a esperarlo?

-Por supuesto que si papá, pero antes de que venga quiero matar a todos los terrícolas para que se sienta humillado, aunque hay muchos humanos habitando este planeta pero con tres horas es suficiente- Freezer comenzó a reir muy fuerte. – ¡Te daré tu merecido saiyayin! ¡He regresado desde el fondo del infierno solamente para matarte!- pronunció mientras reía.

Los demás se dirigían hacia donde estaba Freezer, pero sin volar claramente, ya que Freezer no tenía que saber que estaban ahí. Yamcha era uno de los más abrumados, no hacía mucho que había revivido y ya tenía que volver a morir.

Freezer daba órdenes a sus soldados de matar a todos los terrícolas. Cuando la mitad de estos emprendieron vuelo algo los asesinó cortándolos en pedazos, dejando a los demás soldados, a Freezer y a su padre, sorprendidos. Un joven de cabello lila se dejó ver guardando su espada en la funda que estaba en su espalda.

-¿Se te ofrece algo terrícola?- Freezer fue el primero en hablarle.

-He venido a matarlos a todos ustedes- contestó el extraño joven.

_**Bueno este es el primer capítulo, noten que es igual al original de Dragon Ball z, eso es porque los primeros capítulos van a ser iguales, pero ya a partir de que aparezcan Gero y el androide 19 ya las cosas cambian un poco y mucho más cuando aparecen 16, 17 y 18.**_

_**Este Fic tiene tres partes: La primera narra cómo todos van a conocer bien al personaje que voy a inventar, y como cambio la saga de Cell, la segunda parte va a ser la saga de Majin Boo también con mi historia y cuando ya están Trunks, Goten, Marron y el segundo personaje que voy a inventar. Ya la tercera parte es cuando Trunks, Goten y Marron son adolescentes, también aparece Bra y todos los demás. No puedo decir mucho porque si no les voy a hacer spoilers x) pero lo que les cuento es que este fic está basado en todos los capítulos de Dragon Ball Z pero modificados por mi loca cabeza jaja espero que les guste y si no hay muchos fic más en otros lados, por favor sin insultos. Criticas que me ayuden a mejorar SI acepto, insultos NO.**_

_**Puse que era un Trunks y Marron por la razón de que hay muchos que no les gusta la pareja y ellos son la pareja protagonista en la tercera parte, que seguro que va a ser la más larga. Esa parte si va a ser totalmente inventada por mí, porque sinceramente GT no me gustó :/**_

_**Gracias por leer**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**Los personajes y parte de los capítulos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a todos los creadores de Dragon Ball Z.**

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- preguntó King Cold sin poder creer el atrevimiento del joven.

-Les dije muy claro que he venido a matarlos- contestó el muchacho muy serio.

-¿Qué nos vas a matar? ¿Lo oíste papá?- Freezer y su padre rieron levemente burlándose del joven –Eso lo dijiste porque no nos conoces

-Si los conozco, tú eres Freezer ¿o me equivoco?- el misterioso muchacho sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de Freezer –no te sorprendas se todo sobre ti

-Me siento alagado al saber que la gente de este insignificante planeta sabe sobre mí- contestó Freezer con una sonrisa –Aunque parece que no saben que soy el guerrero más poderoso de todo el universo, y mi deseo es conquistar.

-Hasta sé exactamente el lugar donde vas a morir- continuó el joven ignorando el anterior comentario de Freezer, provocando la furia del mismo que al instante controló.

-Pero que disparates dices ¡elimínalo!- le ordenó a uno de sus soldados que al instante asintió y caminó hacia el joven –Y ustedes encárguense de los terrícolas- ordenó al resto de sus soldados que no tardaron en dispersarse.

-Escúchenme, no se atrevan o ustedes también morirán aquí- advirtió el misterioso joven a los soldados.

-Niño ya cállate- contestó uno de los soldados encargados de asesinar terrícolas.

-No, de él me encargo yo- intervino el soldado al cual Freezer dio la orden de acabar con el muchacho. Este cometió el grave error de medir el poder de pelea del joven con su rastreador, el cual indico 5. – ¡HA! ¿Solo 5? ¡Eres una basura! Esto te va a doler un poco, no vayas a gritar, no tardaré- el soldado apuntó un arma que tenía en su antebrazo hacia el muchacho y disparó, pero este desvió fácilmente el ataque con su mano. – ¿Qué?- el soldado algo confundido volvió a dispararle unas tres veces más, pero al igual que la primera fueron desviadas. El miedo que sentía el soldado se podía ver reflejado en su rostro, y más cuando el muchacho se acercó rápidamente y de un golpe lo hizo volar hacia atrás.

-Oh- fue lo único que expreso Freezer con una sonrisa.

Todos los soldados se precipitaron y se fueron contra el joven pero con rápidos movimientos de espada el muchacho acabo con casi todos los soldados, dejando solo a uno, al cual el mismo Freezer asesinó.

-No peleas nada mal niño- Freezer lo miraba con una sonrisa, la cual el joven no correspondió, sino que mantenía su perfil serio.

* * *

><p>Los guerreros Z, que no se encontraban tan lejos del lugar en donde estaban Freezer y el joven, detectaron un nuevo Ki.<p>

-¡Hay un nuevo Ki!- pronunció alterado tenshinhan.

-¿Pero como…?- Yamcha no lo podían creer.

-¿Ese Ki acabo con todos de un solo golpe?- Tenshinhan preguntó.

-¿Pero de qué están hablando?- Bulma entró en la conversación.

-¿Qué estará pasando del otro lado de la montaña?- preguntó Yamcha.

Vegeta sin poder creerlo califico al Ki como uno de un saiyajin.

* * *

><p>-Su poder es sorprendente- comentó King Cold.<p>

-Si- rió Freezer –para ser un terrícola.

-Ahora les toca morir a ustedes- respondió el extraño joven.

Con cada palabra que el joven pronunciaba, Freezer enfurecía más y poco a poco iba perdiendo su paciencia, hasta que en la conversación apareció el nombre de Goku y posteriormente el joven reveló un poco de su identidad.

-Goku no es el único super saiyajin, aquí tienes otro- dijo con una sonrisa el joven, y pesar de que eso impacto a freezer, no quiso creerlo.

-¡pero qué buen chiste!- respondió riendo –Nunca había conocido a alguien tan gracioso como tú.- el joven comenzó a aumentar su Ki, y poco después, para el terror de freezer, su cabello se había tornado amarillo y sus ojos verde agua.

Cabe destacar que la pelea no duró mucho, y no importa los esfuerzos que haya hecho Freezer, al final no logró vencer al joven que lo cortó en varios pedazos con su espada y finalmente lo pulverizó con un ataque.

Los guerreros Z no lo podían creer, habían observado la escena desde la distancia, y pese a no conocer al joven se habían dado cuenta de que era un super saiyajin.

-¡Vaya nuestro amigo Goku se ha vuelto muy fuerte! Acabó con freezer en tan solo un instante- Bulma era la única que no estaba enterada de que ese joven no era Goku.

-Te equivocas, no es Goku- le aclaró Yamcha- sin duda es un super saiyajin, pero…- se cortó el mismo.

Vegeta furioso levantó vuelo hacia el lugar donde había transcurrido la pelea, seguido por los demás.

-Vaya niño, los super saiyajin son más fuertes de lo que esperaba, me has dejado sorprendido- le comentó King Cold al joven saiyajin, seguido de una oferta de convertirse en su hijo y obtener muchos planetas, oferta que por supuesto el joven negó.

-Lastima, yo creo que es una oferta tentadora pero bueno- sonrió King Cold –a propósito esa espada que traes es sorprendente, pudo cortar a mi hijo Freezer con facilidad ¿podrías mostrármela?- preguntó extendiendo su mano.

Tampoco tardó mucho en acabar con King Cold, y para entonces los guerreros Z ya se habían acercado.

-Oigan ¿quién demonios es ese que acabo en un segundo con Freezer?- preguntó Krillin.

-No solamente a Freezer, también acabo fácilmente con ese hombre que poseía un poderoso Ki- le respondió Tenshinhan. El joven volvió a su forma normal y se volteo a ver a los guerreros Z.

-A partir de este momento voy a esperar la llegada de Goku ¿les gustaría acompañarme?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Pero… ¿Cómo conoces a mi papá?- preguntó Gohan.

-Es por acá- señaló con su dedo una dirección –dentro de algunas horas Goku aparecerá por ahí- los guerreros Z dudosos y sorprendidos siguieron al joven que había emprendido vuelo en la dirección señalada. Una vez que aterrizaron el joven tomó una capsula de un estuche que traía consigo y luego de abrirla frente a él apareció una heladera con muchas bebidas dentro.

-Adelante, tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que llegue Goku, tomen con toda confianza- los primeros en aceptar fueron Bulma y Gohan, seguidos después por Krillin.

-¿No nos conocemos?- preguntó Bulma.

-No, no- respondió el joven corriendo la mirada.

-¿Cómo conoces a mi papá?- preguntó Gohan.

-En realidad nunca nos hemos visto, solo he oído muchos relatos de él

-¿Entonces como sabes que Goku estará aquí dentro de tres horas?- ahora el que preguntó fue Krillin.

-Eh, lo siento, no puedo decirlo- respondió el joven, pero eso hizo enojar a Vegeta.

-¿No puedes decírnoslo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo obtuviste esos poderes?- Vegeta lo bombardeó a preguntas.

-lo siento pero… tampoco puedo decirlo- luego de un par de preguntas más lo único que pudo decirles es que tenía 17 años.

El tiempo pasaba y todos los guerreros z estaban esperando a Goku, aunque entre Vegeta y el joven había cierta tensión. Luego de que pasaran las tres horas el joven miró su reloj y se levantó.

-Ya pasaron las tres horas, Goku aparecerá en cualquier momento- y como si lo hubieran invocado luego de unos segundos se pudo sentir el Ki de Goku.

-¡ES ÉL!- gritó Gohan cuando divisó una nave cruzando el cielo, la cual aterrizó a unos metros de donde se encontraban. Rápidamente todos comenzaron a corre hacia ella.

Cuando la nave se abrió, Goku, para alegría de sus amigos, salió de ella.

-¡ES GOKU!- Festejaron a coro y el aludido los miró confundidos.

-¿Y ahora?- todos continuaban festejando, especialmente Gohan, Bulma y Krillin. Yamcha, Tenshinhan y Chaos sonreían mientras le decían cosas como "al fin llegas" o "siempre andas preocupándonos", Piccolo y Vegeta eran los menos demostrativos, mientras que el primero sonreía, el segundo se mantenía neutral. – ¿Qué hacen en este lugar tan desolado?- volvió a preguntar Goku. -¿Cómo se enteraron que iba a aterrizar en este lugar? ¿Quién se los dijo?- preguntó nuevamente mientras volaba hacia ellos.

-Este muchacho nos dijo todo, él sabía a qué hora y en qué lugar ibas a llegar- le contestó Bulma señalando al joven.

-¡Papá! Tú conoces a este muchacho ¿verdad?- le preguntó Gohan con una sonrisa, a lo cual Goku miró al joven de cabellos lila.

-¿Quién es?

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntaron Bulma, Krillin y Gohan. Tenshinhan y Yamcha se miraron confundidos.

-¿Quieres decir que no conoces a este muchacho?- preguntó Bulma.

-No, jamás lo había visto en toda mi vida- respondió el Saiyajin.

-Esto es un misterio porque parece que él lo sabe todo sobre ti, Goku- le comentó Bulma.

-¿De veras? Los hombres de Freezer me localizaron y sabían cuándo iba a llegar a la Tierra pero lo que no logró entender es quien derrotó a Freezer y a todos los demás, sentí un Ki sorprendente… ¿fuiste tú Piccolo? O tal vez tú Vegeta…

-El acabó con Freezer y con su ejército en unos cuantos segundos- contestó Piccolo. –También tiene la cualidad de convertirse en un super saiyajin como tú

-¿Qué?- la noticia había sorprendido bastante a Goku – ¿Es un super saiyajin?- volvió a preguntar sorprendido y mirando al joven.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí. Tarde mucho en continuar esto jaja, pero ya tomé una decisión, los capítulos los voy a ir cortando y salteando muchas partes, ya que no tiene caso poner lo que ya saben xD así puedo llegar más rápido a donde empieza a cambiar todo. Como ya saben el fic tiene tres partes, la primera es esta, que abarca la saga de cell, va a ser en la que comiencen las modificaciones de la historia, la segunda es la de Majin Boo, creo que será la más corta, y la tercera es donde empieza definitivo el Trunks x Marron. <strong>_

_**Quiero aclarar que me encanta Dragon Ball Z y todos sus personajes, la historia como está es grandiosa, hago esto solo por diversión y no por faltarle el respeto a Akira Toriyama, solo estoy escribiendo un Dragon Ball más romantico jaja. Desde ya muchas gracias por los reviews y disculpen el retraso.**_


End file.
